


Crave

by RiverGoddessSionanne, TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Britannia/Viera, Dom Britannia, Dom Lavellan, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Related Lavellan, Smut, Sub Viera, sub lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverGoddessSionanne/pseuds/RiverGoddessSionanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Viera thinks Britannia is working too hard and wants to help her relax. But what Britannia is craving isn't what Viera expects. [Written and planned with a dear friend. <3]





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Britannia is my Lavellan who is Inquisitor. Viera is RiverGoddessSioanne's Lavellan. Enjoy our smutty goodness. ;)

Britannia sighed heavily. She was so exhausted and frustrated from all the paperwork. She decided to take a break and she rubbed at the tension at the back of her neck. She heard footsteps on the stone floor. Britannia turned around within her seat to see Viera. “Vhenan…” A small smile crossed her lips at the sight of her. “You’re a lovely sight.” She pushed the chair back and stood, crossing the floor over to her. 

Viera returned her smile and reached out to caress her face gently. “You have been working so hard lately, ma lath.” Britannia leaned into her touch. She could feel the exhaustion in her muscles. Viera’s smile widened. “Perhaps I could help you relax, vhenan. A massage? Maybe a hot bath?” She offered innocently.

Britannia couldn’t help the wicked thoughts that entered her mind. There was a way that Viera could help her relax. She had so much tension built up and she had to release it. “I have an idea.” She practically purred as she leaned forward to whisper into the other elf’s ear. “Do you trust me?” Her hot breath made Viera’s body shiver at the feeling.

The question caught her off guard but she didn’t hesitate to answer. “Of course.” She uttered softly, her cheeks were softly flushed. Britannia took a step back to look at Viera, her hungry azure gaze trailing over her body. “Good.” She replied huskily. She moved towards the bed and knelt down to retrieve the box she hid underneath it.

She placed the box upon the bed and turned to focus upon Viera once more. “Strip and await further instructions.” She commanded. Viera couldn’t surpress the thrill that trailed up her spine at the authority in her voice. It wasn’t the first time Britannia used her Inquisitor persona in the bedroom. It turned her on more than she liked to admit.

Viera didn’t want to keep her waiting. She removed her clothes as she was commanded to, discarding them to the side. She stood there completely bare with her hands held clasped in front of her, awaiting her vhenan’s next command. Britannia made a soft sound of approval at her obedience. “Good girl.” She uttered as she turned to retrieve something from her hidden box.

When Britannia turned to face her, she held in her hands a collar and leash. Viera swallowed heavily at the sight of it. They had always spiced things up in the bedroom but this was something new but she was so full of anticipation that she had begun to squirm where she stood. The other elf noticed her squirming and a pleased smirk crossed her lips as she sauntered towards her. “Already hot and bothered? And we have barely begun.” She laughed darkly as she finally stood before her.

“Lift your hair.” She ordered as she held open the collar. Viera obeyed by gathering her auburn hair within her hand, lifting it so Britannia could fasten the collar securely around her slender neck. Britannia tugged it slightly to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “Comfortable, harausha?” Her azure eyes locked with her emerald ones. Their eyes were filled with such heat and longing. “Y-Yes…” Viera stuttered slightly.

Without another word, Britannia hooked the leash upon the collar. She gave it a small tug, pulling Viera closer to where their lips were merely inches apart. “Perfect.” Britannia breathed hotly against Viera’s lips as she leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Britannia couldn’t keep her hands off the other elf’s body. Her hands roamed hungrily over her exposed flesh. Their tongues danced in a sensual dance as they pressed their bodies closer.

Viera whimpered softly against Britannia’s lips. Her clothes were a barrier between them. She wanted desperately to remove them but she wasn’t the one in control. Britannia broke their passionate kiss with a smirk present upon those reddened lips. “Come, vhenan.” She tugged upon the leash again, leading her towards the bed.

“Sit down and place your hands in front of you.” She sternly gave out her next command. Viera clasped her hands together, placing them within her lap. Britannia dug through her box yet again to pull out two silk ties. Viera couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together. Britannia’s cerulean eyes dropped to the auburn-haired elf’s lap. “Do I have to keep your thighs parted?” She growled softly. Viera shook her head in response as she parted them slightly to relieve the pressure but her arousal was maddening.

Britannia seemed pleased with her response. She took her wrists gently into her hand and began to bound them together, making sure they were not to tight to bruise but tight enough to keep her from escaping. She dropped Viera’s bound wrists back into her lap. She lifted the last silk tie which was thicker than the last one and held it up. “Look at me.” She commanded with heat within her voice. Viera looked into Britannia’s smoldering gaze one last time before she tied the silk tie over her eyes. 

Britannia tugged her leash once more. “Stand.” Viera carefully stood. She felt herself being lead forward to where she previously stood. Britannia turned her around to where she was facing the bed. Britannia dropped the leash as she moved toward the bed to move the box aside. She no longer needed it for now. She sat down upon the bed to take in the sight of Viera. 

The sight of her bound, obedient, and leashed made her clothes feel so uncomfortably hot. She wasted no time in removing them and casting them aside in haste. Britannia ran a hand down her body where it rested between her thighs. She began to stroke her clit. A soft moan escaping her lips. Viera shifted her weight from foot to foot at the sound.

Britannia was enjoying her reaction as her fingers rubbed her clit faster. She let out a louder and obscene moan. Viera’s face felt hot and she felt wetter. Britannia was torturing her with the sounds of her pleasure. Britannia could see how it was affecting her. It pleased her greatly. She stood from the bed and grabbed her leash, leading her back towards the bed. Britannia sat upon it once more, looking up at Viera’s heavily flushed face.

“Kneel.” She ordered her. Viera slowly dropped to her knees before Britannia. How she longed to see her. Britannia smirked as she reached out to caress her hair lovingly. “Such a good girl.” She praised her as she continued to stroke her hair, staring down at Viera’s plump lips. “You have the most beautiful lips…I want you to please me with them.” Britannia parted her own thighs, tugging Viera’s head down. “Taste me.” She commanded.

Viera lowered her head. She could smell the sweetness of her heat. She tentatively pushed her tongue past Britannia’s folds. Britannia gripped her hair tightly and tugged gently at the feeling of her tongue. Viera eagerly lapped and licked at her core. She wished she could grip Britannia’s thick hips as she pressed her tongue deeper within her. She hummed slightly at her taste, the vibration drove Britannia wild. She began to buck her hips in sync with her tongue. Britannia’s back arched as she moaned out her name loudly. She could feel that she was close to climaxing but she wasn’t done with Viera yet.

She pulled Viera away from her heat with a rough tug of her hair. “I’m not finished with you yet.” Britannia panted out softly as she stood, pulling Viera up along with her. Britannia took the opportunity to shove her unto the bed, enjoying the sight of her large breasts bouncing as she did so. Britannia retrieved the box once more, removing a leather flogger. She slapped the tassels within her hand. The sudden slap made Viera jerk slightly. She was so blissfully unaware.

Britannia sauntered the length of the bed, dragging the leather tassels slowly over Viera’s naked body. Viera’s chest heaved heavily as her breath quickened. She awaited eagerly in anticipation. Britannia took her time with her. “Hands above your head. They will remain there.” She commanded as she ran the tassels over her hardened nipples causing Viera’s breath to hitch. A deep laugh left Britannia’s lips as she climbed onto the bed. 

She grabbed one of her legs, moving it to cross the other one so she could see her backside. She ran a hand over her ass before giving it a hard smack. Viera let out a surprised yelp. Britannia grinned as she took the flogger in hand and came down on her ass with it. Viera moaned loudly. The reddening of her skin drove Britannia to smack her with it a few more times until Viera was squirming.

Britannia leaned down to kiss the abused flesh before she casted it aside to climb up the length of her body. She leaned down to place a teasing kiss upon Viera’s unsuspecting lips before moving down her neck to her chest. Britannia took one of her nipples between her lips, sucking and licking eagerly as she kneaded the other with her free hand. Viera’s back arched at her ministrations. Britannia kissed across her chest to her other breast, giving it the same treatment.

Viera felt as if she was being driven mad with pleasure as she felt Britannia kiss down her stomach. She felt her lips upon her inner thighs. She opened her thighs wider for Britannia. “Someone is so eager.” Britannia purred. Before Viera could utter a word, Britannia’s tongue dove into her deeply causing her to cry out. She was merciless as she lapped, licked, and sucked at her clit. She gripped her thighs roughly that there would surely be bruises tomorrow. The thought of her skin being marked by Britannia only made her open her legs wider for her. Britannia moaned softly at the taste of her. She swirled her tongue within her, practically fucking her with her tongue. 

Viera felt so close to orgasm. Her hips bucked wildly against Britannia’s face. “Y-Yes! B-Brit!” She cried out in pleasure. “I’m s-so close…” She moaned out. Britannia pulled away, licking her swollen lips. She didn’t want her to come just yet. Viera whined at the loss of Britannia’s tongue within her. She was so hot, frustrated, and eager for her release.

As Viera squirmed and writhed in desperation for release, Britannia retrieved the last item in her box. It was a unique device that she never knew existed. Orlais was certainly filled with wonders. She strapped on a double-sided fake phallus. She gripped Viera’s hips as she pushed into her. She moaned hotly as she felt it also enter herself. Viera’s mouth opened in a silent moan at the sudden and foreign feeling.

Britannia thrusted into her slowly and gently. A steady pace that seemed to drive Viera mad. “F-Faster….H-Harder…Please, vhenan…” She breathlessly begged her. Britannia couldn’t deny her what she wanted so she began to roughly pound into her. Her cry of pleasure was followed by Britannia’s own. The sight of Viera in throes of ecstasy only spurred her on, pounding into her mercilessly. Viera’s hair tousled, breasts bouncing with every thrust, and her mewls of passion…Only heightened Britannia’s arousal. She felt close to climax.

As Britannia pounded into Viera, she moaned hotly with her. The room was full of the sounds of their shared pleasure. Britannia reached down to grab Viera by the throat with one hand, placing light pressure against it. The collar slightly digging into her skin. Viera’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. She loved the feeling of Britannia’s hand around her throat. It didn’t take her long to come. Her whole body shuddered with the force of her orgasm.

A few more thrusts and Britannia soon followed. Watching her come undone was enough to make Viera’s body tingle. Britannia collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. “Lower your hands.” Viera did as she asked and Britannia got to work on removing her bindings and blindfold so she could pull her close. Viera blinked a couple times to adjust to the light before wrapping her arms around Britannia’s slender frame, laying her head upon her chest. “Ar lath ma…” She uttered softly. Britannia kissed the top of Viera’s head tenderly and whispered against her sweat-dampened hair. “Ar lath ma…” They simply held one another until they both finally drifted into a heavy slumber.


End file.
